Habitat Horizon A Paperwork District
Overview ' '''Originally somewhat of a joke on the Lodestone, the paperwork district has grown into a beautiful area for visiting diplomats to come and restock on supplies and to host their guests. The area is one of the more terraformed locations on The Lodestone as it has been changed to accommodate large parks and a vast forest. Scattered throughout these green spaces are numerous office suites which serve as home to the more dutiful members of House Pyxis. The name “Paperwork” district first arose as a joke when the area was terraformed into a green space to assist with oxygen and paper production on the Lodestone. House Pyxis members being notoriously bad at actually doing any form of actual paperwork, thought it to be entertaining to dedicate an entire district to the practise. However in more recent years, the space has been expanded to include actual offices for House Pyxis to conduct business in.' Locations of Note __TOC__' Eris Park One of the few open green spaces on the Lodestone this park is covered in the fast growing Yellow Mosswood Trees. This along with the few fountains and an open grass area intended for recreational sports is intended to provide relief for the stressed workers of the Paperwork District. The fast growing nature or the Yellow Mosswood Trees make regular harvest possible as well as needed, which comes in handy for the local papermill. Eduard Khil Mill This paper mills sole reason of existing is to provide paper for the Paperwork District. It pulls its pulp from the trees felled in Eris park, the cast offs and organic waste from the hydroponic gardens as well as imported wood from other places. Special Forms Bureau This part of the district is the biggest recipient of the paper produced by the Eduard Khil Mill. Its purpose is the printing, filling out, and archiving of forms for special occasions and correspondence. In recent years it’s main occupation has been the conversion of forms for the High Church. The Nav Table This office is dedicated to the archiving and keeping of flight plans and planed Expeditions. Its sole purpose being for captains to submit proposed plans for expeditions so that they can later be found while underway. Any Pyxis Captain wanting to maintain a form of insurance on their ships should be careful to always submit such plans before departure. The Lodestone Archive ''Main article Lodestone Archive This area of the centrifuge hosts the libraries and archives that holds the information of house Pyxis, as well as the records of the house. The libraries and archives is a central location that any member of house Pyxis can go to search for information that the house has recorded or recovered, as well as the location of the map of the sector that house Pyxis has been collecting since its creation. This the area that Pyxis scholars, would research for any new meta-dimensional lanes. Administrative Area This area was planned and built when it became clear that there needed to be a central area to plan the expansion of the lodestone and to coordinate all of the different projects on the lodestone. (This was decided when the teams from four different projects all arrived to do work at the same place on the same day. It was dealt with warmly and smoothly, and all of the people involved planned a large party that they remembered for a long time. Nevertheless it highlighted the need for further cooperation in the planning for each project). Currently it holds most of the administrative offices of the lodestone and anything that needs to be organised can be done here. It is also where decisions concerning the Lodestone and House Pyxis can be discussed and voted on. __FORCETOC__ Category:Lodestone Category:House Pyxis Category:Deep Space Stations